The things I put up with
by WallyWonka
Summary: Kagome is sesshomaru's secretary not your typical Inuyasha Fan fiction story.
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning Sesshomaru! It's so beautiful outside today." Kagome sang

_It's been raining all week with a low of 20 degrees what's wrong with this girl?_

The demon chose to ignore her then continued reading over some envelopes he hadn't gotten around to reading yesterday. _Wait a second this is the reason I hired her in the first place._

"Here" he lifted the papers towards her. "Go over these and decide what should be done." Sesshomaru watched her skim through the contents of the envelopes.

"But sir-"she started and his eyes narrowed. "Problem Higurashi?"

"Well yeah… it's just that these are invitations on the same day." She looked slightly amused and that aggravated him further "Invitations where?"

"To your daughter's wedding and to Naraku's Gala."

"We will attend the Gala." Now it was her turn to raise an eyebrow at her employer." I was under the impression you hated Naraku's guts." She shifted slightly

"I strongly dislike him Higurashi, there is a difference." He stated

"Not really." She retorted

"What was that?"

"Nothing... It's just wouldn't you rather see your daughter on her wedding day?" There will be other Galas."

"I do not see the point in attending, my father never came to my wedding." He replied

"Well the wedding ends at 5 and the Gala starts at 7 so we can kill two birds with one stone then!"

"Hn… Maybe" he eyed her carefully before narrowing his eyes in irritation at the ringing of his cell phone.

_Geez whats with the change in attitude? She thought_

Although kagome was curious, she didn't dwell on it for long. Whatever it was she knew Sesshomaru could deal with it. Turning on her heels she went back to go through some files.

"What do you want now?" he snapped

….

"I will be there on time don't worry Kagura."

…..

"My secretary has nothing to do with this. I'd appreciate it if you'd mind your own business woman."

_Not that I'm ease dropping or anything but are they talking about me? I tried to stifle a laugh but it came out as a giggle._

"Higurashi.. Less giggling and more working."

"Damn demon hearing."She whispered under her breathe

"I heard that." He warned "No not you Kagura I'm speaking with my secretary."

….

"Look I don't have time for your accusations you insecure bitch, I'm busy good bye."

CLICK

_Ouch_

"Kagome."

"Yeah Sesshomaru?" She turned from the filing cabinet

"I want you to attend the wedding as well as the gala in place of my wife."

"You can't be serious."

"Very much so."

"What for Sesshomaru?" she questioned

"Do you always have to question me Higurashi?" he sighed rubbing his temples

"She's your wife don't drag me down with you. When things get tight you don't up and quit like that. Geez Sesshomaru as old as you are I would of thought you'd understand that by now." She replied hotly

"Are you finished with your little speech?"

"Yes thank you."

"Say what you will about me Kagome if you don't attend the wedding your fired." He smirked

She sighed and continued with her work.


	2. Robbing the cradle

Author's Note: Already I'm getting FF Alerts for both of my stories, I love that!

-Hattaru thanks for the review! Just to clear up some things for you they aren't going to have an affair. I know it happens a lot in Fan Fiction buy my story isn't going to be one of them. Plus Kagome has way to much respect for herself to do something like that. The dress kagome wears to the wedding if you guys want to get an idea of what it looks like .

-Sherry 15 thanks for the review! Yeah Kagome has a mouth on her it might just get her in trouble one of these days.

Incoming Text Message

Ice Lord

_I'm here_

"What's he doing here so early?" she huffed as she brushed her hair

"Is that Sesshomaru your date?" Sango teased standing in the doorway

"Ye- I mean No! He's my boss Sango I'm just going with him to the Gala."

"You left out the wedding part.' She smirked

"How did you know about the wedding?"

"Heh, Miroku told me."

"You two are so nosy!"

'Come on Kagome he's rich, handsome and-.'

"Married," Kagome finished

"Live a little I bet the sex would be ah-maz-ing!"

"Sango! That's gross."

"Psh, don't play innocent with me Kagome spring break 2009-"

"Hey! I thought we buried that!"

"I'm just messing with you Kagome come on out of the bathroom I want to see this dress."

"I'm not sure Sango can you hand me the black one in my closet please?"

"Fine," Kagome watched her waltz her way into their walk in closet and found the dress she was talking about. That is until she spotted something 10 times better in the corner with the price tag still on. "Well what's this?" she smirked

"You say something Sango?"

"Oh noting here is your dress."

"Wow wait a minute that is definitely not the black dress I wanted you to get for me."

"It's so much sexier come on put it on!"

"I haven't even worn it yet."

"Even better reason for you to wear it now."

"Fine whatever give me a second to put it on."

Incoming text Message

_Higurashi what's the hold up?_

_Hey you're the one that decided to show up 30 minutes early, give me 10 minutes._

_5 more minutes_

"Okay what do you think Sango?" she said stepping into her black heels

"Holy shit you're hot for once."

"Was that an insult or a compliment?"

"Both! Wow who knew you actually had legs, and what's this? You actually have tits and an ass to match?"

"Oh my god shut up your worse than Miroku!"

"Psh as if."

"Look I got to go will you be fine here by yourself for the night?"

"Yeah yeah I'll be fine just make sure you use protection."

I'll pretend I didn't hear that bye Sango."

Good thing I decided on leaving early, women demon and human alike took more than enough time to get ready. I forgot to remind the girl the event is formal knowing Higurashi she'll probably throw on her trade mark work outfits. Khaki slacks with and old fashion blouses. She has a nice shape why does she insist on dressing like a tom boy all the time if-

"Hey Tashio! I'm ready when you are." She yelled from her door way

_How lady like of her_

Being the gentleman I was raised to be I got out of my two seater and opened the passenger door for her.

Damn is this even the same girl? I mused to myself. Her red dress hung around her curves perfectly. Her usual unruly curly black hair cascaded past her shoulders.

"You look presentable for once."

"Thanks and you're as stuck up as ever." She smiled

Sesshomaru was in a suit as usual but instead of his daily black it was navy blue with a red tie. His hair was pulled up in a high ponytail showing off his demonic markings perfectly.

_Why is he looking at me like that?_

"You look presentable for once."

_Hah! That's an understatement. _

"Thanks and you're as stuck up as ever." I grinned

_Getting into his car he walked over his side and we left. What's with men and two seaters? He looks pretty cramped over there. She snickered_

"Something funny Higurashi?"

"Oh nothing." He raised an eyebrow in question but kept his eyes on the road.

"Are you sure this is the right place boss?"

"Of course I'm sure where else would we be?"

"Doesn't look like any wedding I have ever been to."

"You have never been to western style wedding?"

"Do I look western to you?"

"Mr. Tashio Miss Higurashi would you like some wine?" A waiter said holding a tray.

"No-"Sesshomaru started before kagome elbowed him in the side. Which earned her a low growl.

"Thank you!" kagome smiled taking a sip of her flute

"It's to early to be drinking Higurashi." He said with a disapproving look

"Hey its 5 o clock somewhere." She shrugged

"It's like a total sausage fest in here look at all of these old geezers! I don't see not one female in here."

"That's because all the women are upstairs with the bride. Would you care to join them?"

"No way in hell… That would be a terrible idea."

"Why do you say that?"

"Your wife is here that's why." She said sourly

"What's your point?"

"All the women are up stairs for a reason boss." She finished her flute and grabbed another from a waiter passing by.

"Take it easy on the alcohol," He shook his head at her " So why do you think they are up stairs then?"

"Kagura's probably telling them all how much of a lying husband stealing whore I am that's why." She stated as matter of fact

"You are none of those things."

"That's not what those women will think. Hell that's not what the men in here are thinking." They both looked around the room and instantly everyone turned as soon as they noticed they were staring.

"See what I mean?"

"Your interesting Higurashi."

"And this was a bad idea from the start." She retorted

"You worry to much."

"So why did you want me to come here with you anyways?"

"Believe it or not if I hadn't brought you I wouldn't have come to either functions."

"Why is that?"

"The sheer boredom would be enough to kill me." He smirked

"Whoa wait a minute! So you actually do like my company then?"

"Don't push your luck Higurashi your tolerable."

"Oh shove off," she huffed " I need some fresh air I'll be back in a-"

"I'll come with you."

"Hey do what you want I need a smoke."

_She smokes? Interesting_

"On the second thought I'll be right here try to stay out of trouble." He warned

"Yeah don't worry about it."

"How did I manage to forget my lighter?" she said stomping her foot.

"Where the fucks are my smokes?" She heard a man yell near by

"Hey, I got the smokes if you got a lighter." She said nonchalantly

"Thanks." A good looking man said stepping into view. He had a single purple marking at the center of his forehead and sported a thick braid.

"Say your way too pretty to be smoking."

"Is that a fact?" she said lighting her cigarette and offering him one.

"yeah it is." He smirked

"I'm kagome."

"Bankotsu." He replied taking a long drag "So whose side are you on the bride or the grooms?"

"Neither, my boss threatened to fire me if I didn't show up with him."

"Oh yeah? Who is your boss?'

"Sesshomaru Tashio." She exhaled

"Hah, that's kind of funny."

"How so?"

"I've known Sesshomaru for 300 years he has never gone to a function unless he really has to."

"He almost didn't come to this wedding you know, he wanted to go to some Gala instead."

"He would skip out on Rin's wedding? I find that hard to believe."

"Yeah I know, his only excuse was his father never attended his wedding so why should he go to his daughters."

"I guess you don't know who the groom is then." He chuckled

"Nope."

It's his father."

"What the..F-Fuck?" I said between chokes

"Whoa easy there." He said patting my back

"Talk about robbing the cradle." I said regaining my breathe

"I know right? Sesshomaru adopted her when she was a few months old."

"How old is she now?"

"She just turned 16."


End file.
